Jongin-ah Saranghae !
by chensing
Summary: [Chapter 5 is UP] Happy Reading :) "kembali lah padanya hyung, dia membutuhkan mu lebih dari ku" / "lalu apa mau mu sekarang hah? Menyuruhku kembali padanya? Begitu? Meninggalkan mu? Sedangkan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu, kau ingin menyiksa ku?"/ perpisahan yang tidak diinginkanmenjadi nyata, akankah mereka tetap bersama? Atau..?
1. Chapter 1

Author : chensing

Title : OH Sehun!

MainCast :

Oh Sehun (21,seme)

Kim JongIn (20,uke)

Kim Jongdae (21,uke, jongin hyung)

Lu Han (22,seme)

SupportCast:

Byun Baekhyun (20,uke)

Do Kyungsoo (20,uke)

Huang Zitao/tao (20,seme)

Zhang Yixing/Lay (21,uke)

Park Chanyeol (21,seme)

Kim Minseok/xiumin (22,uke)

Wu Yifan/kris (22,seme)

Kim Junmyeon/suho (22,seme)

Other cast.

Pairing : (bisa ditemukan didalam cerita) btw, ini crack pair ya.

Genre : Family, romance, hurt, humor, yang jelas complicated deh..

Rated : still T ya~

Length : Cahpter

Summary :

-tidak bisa membuat summary, langsung dibaca saja ya-

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik orangtua nya mereka masing masing serta TUHAN ya ;) saya hanya minjam nama mereka saja sebagai ceerita abal saya disini

Note :

TYPO sudah pasti bertebaran dimana mana, ini cerita yaoi dan ini crack pair.

-selamat membaca -

[CHAPTER 1]

Seorang pria yang sedang duduk santai di bukit belakang kampusnya itu, sejak tadi menutup matanya untuk menikmati senja serta sejuknya tiupan angin yang terus menyapu wajahnya.

"Huuuftttttt"

Entah sudah berapakali ia menghela nafas, padahal mitosnya jika sering sering menghela nafas seperti itu sama saja kita melepas kebahagian kita. Tapi berbeda dengan pria satu ini, dia masabodo dengan mitos itu. Toh itu hanya sekedar mitos bukan

"kenapa dia belum datang juga sih? Apa sesusah itukah menyelesaikan program nya? Sudah berapa lama ini, padahal janjinya datang jam 4sore.. see ini sudah jam 5.45, dasar pria menyebalkan"

"heeyyy siapa pria yang menyebalkan itu? Hemm?" pria itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping pria yang mendumal tadi.

"kau pikir saja sendiri! Ugh! Dasar menyebalkan sekali!"

"heemmm, biar ku tebak. Pasti pria menyebalkan itu pria yang tampan bukan? tinggi, pintar dan pastinya pujaan semua pria manis dan wanita cantik di kampus ini. Bukan begitu?"

"pede sekali kau ini. Sudah aku ingin pulang saja, aku kesal dengan mu!"

Ia hendak berdiri, namun ada sesuatu yang menahan di pergelangan tangannya. Pria yang menahan pergelangan tangannya itu dengan sekali hentak menariknya dan si pria itu pun jatuh tepat di pangkuan si pria yang bisa kita bilang kelewat tampan ini. Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya kita sebut saja pria yang tampan ini dengan panggilan Oh Sehun dan tentu saja pria yang satunya lagi pria yang manis, ehm koreksi pria yang kelewatan manisnya itu dengan panggilan Kim JongIn atau kamjjong atau kai.

"hey kau kenapa hem?"

"aku sebal dengan mu hun, kau sudah janji pada ku bertemu jam 4sore tapi ini apa?" rajuk jongin.

"maaf kan aku hem.. setelah menyelesaikan program ku, aslab meminta bantuan ku untuk menjadi asprak sementara di kelasnya, karna kelas itu kekurangan asprak." Jawab sehun sambil memainkan tangan jongin.

"setidaknya kamu meberi tahu ku dulu, jadinya aku tidak menunggu mu seperti ini 'Tuan Oh Sehun'"

"ponsel ku mati baby"

"kau bisa pinjam ponsel teman mu kan? Aissshhhh kau itu pintar tapi terkadang bodoh juga "

"heiiss kau memujiku tapi sekaligus menjatuhkan ku. Kau nakal baby" sehun baru menyadari betapa bodohnya ia tidak kepikiran meminjam ponsel temannya.

"yasudah ayo kita pulang" ajak jongin dengan bersiap bangun dari pangkuan sehun. Namun gagal lagi karna sehun merengkuh tubuh jongin erat.

"mian baby, maafkan aku ne?"

(sigh) "baiklah aku memaafkan mu, sekarang ayo kita pulang tuan oh sehun hemm"

"baik nyonya oh jongin"

"hei, marga ku belum berubah. Marga ku masih KIM kau tau" sungut nya

"isshhh kau ini ya.. yasudah ayo pulang"

Mereka pun pulang dengan saling mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

.

.

.

_Bugh_ *ini ceritanya bunyi orang yang tiba tiba duduk di sofa gitu ya, anggap aja bunyinya seperti itu*

"sudah selesai mandinya" Tanya sehun sambil menarik jongin dalam pelukannya dan menghirup wangi tubuh jongiin yang sudah seperti candu baginya.

Yah benar sehun dan jongin tinggal di apartement yang sama, bukan.. bukan karna jongin dan sehun tidak mampu menyewa apartement masing masing. Semua ini permintaan sehun, bahkan sehun sendiri yang membujuk orangtua jongin agar mereka mengizinkan jongin tinggal di apartementnya. Bahkan sehun rela dihajar jongdae yang merupakan kakak dari jongin. Alasannya sih biar jongin ada yang menemani hehehe.

"ehhm, rasanya lelah sekali hun-ah, kau lapar tidak? Aku akan memasak dulu ya, singkirkan tangan mu dulu hun" jongin terus berusaha melepaskannya namun nihil, semakin jongin ingin melepasnya, semakin sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"hun sesak"

"argh baby kau ini, aku kan ingin bersama mu. Lagi pula aku sedang tidak lapar. Kalaupun lapar aku tinggal memakan mu kan" sehun memberikan senyum andalannya, sehun bilang itu senyuman namun kalau kita lihat itu sebuah smirk hehehe

"hun! Berani kau memakan ku, akan ku penggal kepala mu. Singkirkan tangan mu cepat!"

"hufft, baiklah.. masak yang enak ya 'Nyonya OhJongIn' hehehehe"

Tanpa sehun ketahui jongin tersenyum, ugh bahkan mukanya sekarang memerah saat mengingat sehun akan memakan nya hahaha jongin manis sekali kamu nak.

.

.

.

"haah akhirnya selesai juga makanannya, semoga sehun suka" ucapnya sambil menuju ruang keluarga.

"jaaa.. ini makanannya sudah siap, ayo makan dulu hun.. program nya bisa ditinggal sebentar kan?" kesal jongin karna sehun terus berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"iya sebentar kai, codingan ku ga compile terus ini, padahal aku yakin ini sudah benar" jawab sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

_Sreet_ jongin memindahkan laptop sehun dan menggantikannya dengan nampan yang sudah terisi makanan tentunya.

"makan dulu yuk hun, kalau kau tidak makan nanti bisa sakit dan kalau kau sakit berarti semakin lama kau menyelesaikan programmua kan" kata kai sambil tersenyum yang tentunya tidak bisa di tolak oleh sehun.

"baiklah, tapi suapin aku ne.." rajuk sehun.

" yak! Kau itu sudah umur brerapa sih, kau punya tangan yang berfungsi dengan baik maka pergunakan tangan mu itu dengan selayaknya, lihat diluar sana orang yg tidak memiliki tangan pun masih bisa ber.."

_CHUP_

omelan jongin terhenti dengan sebuah kecupan manis *tentu saja dibibir jongin* dari sehun dan itu sukses mebuat jongin diam.

"isssshhh kamu ga bisa diajak romantis.. iya iya aku makan sendiri. Nih lihat aku menggunakan tangan ku dengan benar bukan. lihat nih lihat, ugh menyebalkan" sehun terus mendumal

"jongin cepat habiskan makan mu, jangan hanya dipandangi saja aku tidak mau kamu sakit ayo dimakan" desak sehun. Ugh dasar sehun tidak peka, dia tidak tahu saja bagaimana kondisi jongin saat ini hihihihi

Selama makan hanya ada obrolan obrolan kecil tentang kegiatan kampus mereka. Seperti jongin yang kesal saat praktikum codingannya tidak mau jalan. Dan cerita dari sehun kalau hari ini dia mendapatkan kado dari secret admirer nya dan itu sukses membuat jongin kehilangan mood nya.

.

.

.

kampus

_Tap tap tap_

"yap sudah sampai, sekarang masuk kekelas mu sana.. kalau ada apa apa segera hubungi aku ne!" ucap sehun sambil mengelus surai halus jongin.

"ne"

"ehm tao, kyungsoo, baekhyun-ah aku titip kekasihku ne" teriak sehun saat ia melihat baekhyun tao dan kyungsoo dikelas jongin.

"siap sehun hyung" teriak mereka bertiga

"haiiisssshhh kau kira aku ini barang oh, seenaknya kau titipkan begitu"

"hei, aku gak mau kekasihku diganggu oranglain, arra" senyum sehun sambil mengecup kening jongin.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu ne, bye"

"bye sehun" jongin terus menatap punggung sehun sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

"astaga! Yak! Kalian bertiga kenapa menatap ku seperti itu eoh! Kalian mau membuat ku jantungan dan cepat mati? Haiisss" kesal jongin.

"kau berlebihan kai" jawab baekhyun kesal.

"haaafttt melihat kau sama sehun hyung tadi aku jadi rindu sama suho hyung"

"iya soo, aku juga jadi rindu sama chanyeol hyung nih" ucap baekhyun.

"haissss kalian kalau rindu kekasih kalian ya hubungi saja berapa susahnya sih" nah kalau ini yg jawab si tao.

"ah kau tidak seru tao" kesal baekhyun.

"haisssh yasudah kita masuk saja, sebentar lagi dosen akan datang ayo" ajak jongin.

Baiklah saya akan menjelaskan sedikit, disini ceritanya tao kyungsoo baekhyun dan jongin line nya sama dan mereka satu kelas. Jongdae, sehun, lay dan chanyeol berada satu tingkat diatas jongin dan mereka berempat juga satu kelas. Dan xiumin, kris, luhan dan suho mereka berempat ada di tingkat ke 3. Ceritanya mereka lagi semester genap semua ya. Yg jongin line semester2, sehun line semester4 dan kris line semester 6. Oke lanjut

.

.

.

kantin kampus

"hai, gimana kabar kalian sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul ya?" Tanya kris dan diikuti 3pria lainnya.

"hai hyung lama tidak berjumpa, iya nih kris hyung, xiumin hyung, luhan dan suho hyung sih terlalu sibuk jadinya jarang berkumpul sama kami kan"

"iya nih hun, kami sibuk semua.. maklum mau semester akhir jadi gini deh..ehm bytheway yang lain pada kemana?" Tanya luhan.

"hyung? Kau bertanya yang lain apa bertanya jongdae hyung eoh?" ledek chanyeol.

"isshhh kau ini tinggal jawab saja berapa susahnya sih" ucap luhan sambil duduk di sebelah chanyeol.

"hahaha kau itu lucu hyung. Baiklah kai, tao, kyungsoo dan baekhyun belum selesai praktikum. Kalau jongdae dan lay hyung masih ada di ruangan asdos." Jawab sehun.

"Ehm, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka datang. Nah itu mereka.. baekhyun-ah disini" teriak chanyeol.

"hay hyung sudah lama kita tidak kumpul ya?" Tanya jongin sambil menempatkan duduk disebelah sehun.

"iya nih kai,ehmm jongin-ah kau tidak melihat hyung mu?" jawab luhan sambil mengedarkan pandangan nya mencari hyungnya kai.

"tidak hyung, jongdae hyung tidak memberitahu ku kabar dari tadi pagi" jawabnya dan kita lihat betapa khawatirnya luhan jika dia belum melihat kekasihnya itu.

"sudahlah hyung tenang saja, jongdae hyung kan perginya sama lay hyung.. coba hyung lihat orang satu itu, dia tenang tenang saja bukan kekasihny belum datang?" canda chanyeol.

"yak! Jangan samakan aku dengan manusia patung seperti kris"

"kenapa jadi aku? Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar" jawab kris datar.

"yasudah sambil menunggu jongdae dan lay sebaiknya kita pesan makanan dulu saja ne?" tawar xiumin kepada yang lainnya. Setelah semua memesan makanan *luhan dan kris memesan makanan untuk kekasihnya masing masing juga, katanya kalau mereka sudah datang tidak usah menunggu makanannya lagi* mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang kejadian kejadian konyol di kelas mereka. Tak terasa pesanannya pun datang tepat bersamaan jongdae dan lay pun datang.

"hay semuanya maaf aku dan lay terlambat" jawab jongdae sambil menempatkan duduk di sebelah luhan.

"baby kau lama sekali sih" Tanya luhan dengan nada sedih.

"hyung tadi aku dan lay keruang dosen dulu, kan kamu tau sendiri aku dan lay itu asdos" jawab jongdae dengan tenang.

"iya baby, yuk dimakan dulu makanannya, aku sudah memesan makanan untuk mun nih"

"makasih ya hyung" jawab jongdae halus.

oke saya urutkan tempat duduknya ya. Ceritanya tempatnya berhadap hadapan gitu karna mereka ada 12orang jadi kris dan luhan menarik satu meja lagi dan di jadi satu. Ini urutannya kekanan ya.. yang sederetan sama sehun ada kai, kyungsoo suho, xiumin tao. Dan disebrangnya ada chanyeol baekhyun, luhan jongdae, lay kris. Nah sudah tau kan siapa aja pairnya hehehehe

selama mereka makan banyak sekali kejadian kejadian lucu, seperti chanyeol yang minta disuapin sama baekhyun, kris yang entah kenapa jadi makin protektiv sama lay. Saat sedang seru serunya mereka berbincang..

_puk_

"hai sehun-ah.. lama tidak berjumpa ya :)" sapa wanita dengan pakaian kelewat minim yang menyapa sehun dengan menggoda. Tentu saja membuat mereka bersebelas melongo melihat nya kecuali sehun yang tetap memasang muka datarnya.

"hem" jawab sehun singkat. Dia sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan wanita itu.

"ugh, kau tetap tidak berubah yah hun, aku jadi makin susah melupakan mu" ucap wanita centil itu sampil duduk diantara sehun dan kai yang tentu saja membuat semuanya semakin heran, apa sebenarnya hubungan antara sehun dengan wanita centil ini. Tak di pungkiri disini ada 2orang yang sdeang menahan kesal. Pertama jongin yang kesal karna wanita centil itu dengan beraninya duduk di samping sehun yang kedua tentu saja jongdae, hyungnya jongin, jongdae tidak segan segan akan menghajar sehun kalau di berani menyakiti hati dongsaeng tersayangnya itu. Meskipun uke gitu gitu jongdae type uke uke galak loh, luhan aja kadang takut kalau jongdae sudah marah sama dia.

"ish, kenapa kau disini cepat bangun dari duduk mu" perintah sehun dengan kesal.

"kau tidak rindu dengan ku hun? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu bukan? Aku rindu kamu yeobo.." jawab wanita itu dengan bergelayut manja di tangan sehun. Dan itu sukses membuat jongin kesal karna wanita itu memnaggil sehun dengan panggilan yeobo.

"ehmmm aku selesai, hyung aku kekelas duluan ne.. bye hyungdeul" ucap jongin dengan berusaha memasang muka sedatar datarnya.

"jongin-ah"

.

.

.

TBC

Haaaiiiiiiiii salam kenal ya, saya baru disini hihihihi

Entah ini idegila dari mana yg jelas saya hanya menulis yang ada dipikiran saya saja hehehe

Selamat membaca ya :)

Nb :

Asprak : asisten praktikum

Aslab : asisten lab

Asdos : asisten dosen.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chensing-

**Jongin-ah Saranghae !**

MainCast :

Oh Sehun (21,seme)

Kim JongIn (20,uke)

Kim Jongdae (21,uke, jongin hyung)

Lu Han (22,seme)

SupportCast:

Byun Baekhyun (20,uke)

Do Kyungsoo (20,uke)

Huang Zitao/tao (20,seme)

Zhang Yixing/Lay (21,uke)

Park Chanyeol (21,seme)

Kim Minseok/xiumin (22,uke)

Wu Yifan/kris (22,seme)

Kim Junmyeon/suho (22,seme)

Lee Changmi (OOC)

Pairing : hunkai/chenhan/chanbaek/kyungmyeon/kray/taomin/hunchangmi.

Genre : Family, romance, hurt, humor, yang jelas complicated deh..

Rated : still T ya~

Length : Chapter

Summary :

"kembali lah padanya hyung, dia membutuhkan mu lebih dari ku" / "lalu apa mau mu sekarang hah? Menyuruhku kembali padanya? Begitu? Meninggalkan mu? Sedangkan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu, kau ingin menyiksa ku?"/ perpisahan yang tidak diinginkanmenjadi nyata, akankah mereka tetap bersama? Atau..?

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik orangtua nya mereka masing masing serta TUHAN ya ;) saya hanya minjam nama mereka saja sebagai ceerita abal saya disini

Note :

TYPO sudah pasti bertebaran dimana mana, ini cerita yaoi dan ini crack pair.

-selamat membaca -

.

.

.

[PREVIEW CHAPTER 1]

"kau tidak rindu dengan ku hun? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu bukan? Aku rindu kamu yeobo.." jawab wanita itu dengan bergelayut manja di tangan sehun. Dan itu sukses membuat jongin kesal karna wanita itu memnaggil sehun dengan panggilan yeobo.

"ehmmm aku selesai, hyung aku kekelas duluan ne.. bye hyungdeul" ucap jongin dengan berusaha memasang muka sedatar datarnya.

"jongin-ah"

.

.

.

[CHAPTER 2]

_Tap tap tap_

Jongin berjalan dengan menghentak hentakan kaki nya dengan kesal.

"what? Apa-apaan itu.. ugh! Yeobo dia bilang? Dasar wanita gila! Apa maksudnya memanggil sehun hyung dengan panggilan yeobo! Dia pikir dia itu siapa hah?" ucap jongin dengan kesal, namun saat jongin mengulang kembali perkataan wanita itu yang memanggil sehun dengan panggilan yeobo, entah kenapa mata nya menjadi perih, tidak hanya matanya tapi ada bagian dari tubuh nya yang merasa sesak.

"Jongin-ah tunggu kami" teriak baekhyun yang terus mengejar jongin, baekhyun sendiri bingung sejak kapan jongin bisa berjalan dengan cepat seperti saat ini, jongin akan berjalan cepat jika hal itu berhubungan dengan jongdaehyung nya dan tentu saja sehun hyungnya.

_Hap_ "arrgh akhirnya kau ketangkap juga jongin-ah" /huft huft huft/ mereka bertiga lelah setelah marathon mengejar jongin. "jongin kenapa meninggalkan kami eoh?" Tanya baekhyun dan disertai anggukan dari tao dan kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

_- drrt drrrt drrt-_ jongin meraba saku jas nya.

/sehun hyung calling^^/ _huuuftttt_

jongin mengabaikan ponsel nya, bahakan ia langsung mengeluarkan batrai ponselnya dan menyimpan kedalam tasnya.

"jongin" sahut kyungsoo dengan lemah. "k-kau tidak mengangkat telpon dari sehun hyung? Dia khawatir dengan mu" Tanya kyungsoo dengan takut takut.

Tao yang benci dengan suasana seperti ini pun mengambil alih suasana.

"sebentar lagi jam kelas dimulai, apa lagi kelas selanjutnya dosen killer terlambat sedikti 'bbang' kau tidak bisa ikut quis selanjutnya, ayo cepat" ajak tao seraya merangkul jongin lembut dan di belakang nya kyungsoo dan baekhyun membuntuti.

Tanpa mereka berempat ketahui, sehun dari jauh melihat nya.

"Jongin-ah _mianhae_, kau marah padaku baby?" tanya sehun pelan dengan raut sedih.

_puk_

"kau berhutang penjelasan pada ku .Hun" ucap jongdae dengan penuh penekanan

"hyuuung a-aku.."

"sudahlah jongdae baby, marahnya nanti dulu ne.. kalian ada kelas bukan? Cepat sebentar lagi jam pergantian kelas." Bujuk luhan seraya menyeret jongdae kekelasnya, agar nyawa sehun selamat dari amukan kekasih imutnya itu.

setelah sampai didepan kelas jongdae disana sudah ada lay dan chanyeol,mereka khawatir setelah melihat ekspresi jongdae.

"chanyeol-ah, lay-ie aku percayakan jongdae ke kalian ne.. aku takut ia akan menghajar sehun habis habisan" bisik luhan ke lay dan chanyeol.

"siap hyung"

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, jongin terus melamun dan sukses membuat baek-soo-tao khawatir. Dilain tempat pun sehun tidak terlihat menghadiri kekelasnya. Tentu saja saat ini sehun sedang mencari wanita gila itu.

'kemana perginya wanita itu, setelah apa yang ia perbuat sekarang melarikan diri _eoh?_ Ugh awas saja' ucap sehun dalam hati.

"mencariku _yeobo_?"

_Hap_. Sehun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya mencari sumber suara itu.

"cih! Apa mau mu? Hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu" ucap sehun dengan penuh kebencian.

"heh' apa kata mu? Panggilan menjijikan? Bukannya kau sangat senang saat kupanggil '_Yeobo'_ bahkan kau akan mengintrupsi perkataan ku jika aku memanggil nama mu saja"

"cih! Cepat katakan apa mau mu hah?!"

"hei tenangkan dirimu sayang, kau bertanya apa mau ku? Mau ku, kita kembali seperti dulu lagi hun"

"jangan harap! Aku kembali pada mu setelah apa yang kau perbuat kepadaku! Meninggalkan ku tanpa kabar, dan setelah ku tahu kau ternyata.. cih" ucapan sehun terputus, dia muak jika mengingat saat itu, kejadian yang membuat hatinya hancur.

"sehun aku bisa menjelaskan semua itu, kau tahu yang kulakukan semua ini karna a-aku aku takut kehilangan mu, saat itu kau salah paham melihat ku dengan pria lain.. saat itu aku sakit hun-ah" jawab wanita itu dengan berlinang air mata. "hanya dia yang saat itu ada disisi ku"

"buat apa ada aku sebagai kekasihmu jika kamu tidak memberitahu ku hah! Buat apa?!" marah sehun.

_-Bugh_- percakapan mereka terhenti setelah mendengar seperti orang jatuh. Sehun segera menghampiri sumber suara itu. Namun nihil yang dia temukan hanya tumpukan kardus kosong yang jatuh. Sehun pikir itu hanya perasaaannya saja. Tapi dibalik sana ada seorang pria yang sedang membekap mulutnya sendiri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia sangat syokh dengan apa yang ia dengar saat ini. Ia pun tak ingin terlalu lama mendengar percakapan itu, dan segera kembali kekelasnya.

Namun, saat sehun kembali ketempat ia dan wanita itu bicara, ternyata wanita itu sudah menghilang.

"cih sekarang pun kau masih menghilang" ucap sehun dengan perasaan campur aduknya itu.

.

.

.

at apartement hunkai

sehun terus melirik jam tangannya, ini sudah malam dan jongin nya belum juga sampai di rumah? Dan ponsel jongin pun tidak bisa dihubungi. Dia sudah menghubungi tao-baek-soo namun mereka bilang jongin sudah pulang duluan. Sehun juga sudah bertanya pada jongdae, tapi jongdae malah marah marah. Semuanya sudah sehun hubungi tapi tidak ada yang tahu dimana jongin sekarang.

_CEKLEK BLAM_.

Dan orang yang ditunggu sehun pun datang, sehun yang tadinya ingin menghujani jongin dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan namun dia urungkan niat nya saat melihat jongin dalam keadaan buruk. Kita lihat saat ini kondisi jongin dengan rambut yang tidak tertata dengan rapi, kemeja yang tidak sesuai letaknya, wajah nya penuh dengan jejak air mata.

_Nyut_

Sakit. Ya saat ini sehun sedang sakit melihat kekasinya, orang tercintanya dalam kondisi seperti ini, apa lagi ada jejak air mata yang semakin mebuat sehun sakit. Sehun sangat hancur melihat jongin nya menangis.

_Bugh. _Jogin terus memukul mukul tubuh sehun dengan tasnya, meskipun pukuluannya lemah.

"hyung, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku semua ini hah?, kau bilang diantara hubungan kita tidak boleh ada yang dirahasiakan, kau bilang masa lalu ku masa lalu mu juga. Tapi ini apa hyung? Kau biarkan masa lalu mu itu kau pendam sendirir dan membuat hati mu sakit? Kau jahat hyung kau jahat. Kenapa kau tidak membagi nya kepada ku hah! Kenapa hyung? Kenapa?" ucap jongin dengan tangisannya.

"jongin-ah aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan baby, dengar penjelasan ku dulu kumohon"

"_ani_-hyung aku sudah mendengar semua cerita dari wanita itu, dia masih kekasih mu bukan hyung bahkan kau belum memutuskan hubungan kalian -sigh- bahkan ku rasa, aku tahu semua alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan mu hyung, alasan yang tidak hyung ketahui" ucap jongin tenang, namun air mata nya tidak berhenti mengalir.

"apa maksudmu dengan alasan yang belum ku ketahui?" Tanya sehun dengan kebingungan

"aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dia menceritakan semuanya pada ku"

**FLASBACK-ON-**

at cafe

"hai jongin-_ssi_, silahkan duduk"

Jongin pun duduk dihadapan wanita itu.

"salam kenal nama ku Lee Changmi, aku… ehm mungkin bisa dibilang aku kekasihnya sehun yang saat ini menjadi kekasih mu" ucap Changmi dengan senyum dibibirnya.

Syokh. Ya syokh, saat ini betapa syokhnya jongin mendengar perkataan wanita itu, kekasih?

"cepat katakan yang ingin kau katakan, aku masih banyak pekerjaan"

"hem, kau manis sekali jongin pantas saja sehun suka kepada mu, baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan kenapa aku datang kembali kehadapan sehun."

"ehm, saat itu kami duduk di bangku menengah tingkat 3 dan kami sudah menjalin hubungan sejak kami masuk sekolah menengah, tapi saat di hari kelulusan hal yang tidak kami inginkan datang, kami bertengkar karna sehun salah paham dengan yang ia lihat. Sebelum pertengkaran, aku sempat menghilang selama 6bulan, aku menghilang karna aku sakit dan terpaksa harus menghentikan kegiatan belajar ku dan memfokuskan ke proses penyembuhan ku, disitulah kesalahanku aku tidak memberi kabar kepada sehun tentang kepergian ku, saat itu aku kembali hanya untuk mengurus surat surat kelelusan ku ditemani sepupu ku yang seorang pria, saat itu aku merasakan sakit secara mendadak dan ia khawatir dan merengkuh tubuhku yang terhuyung namun saat itu sehun melihat kami dari arah yang salah, sehun melihat seperti kami sedang berciuman, hem aku sudah member penjelasan tapi ia tak mau mendengar kannya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan"

Jongin mendengarkan cerita itu dengan seksama.

"apa begitu parah?" Tanya jongin

"ehm? Ne?" Tanya Changmi dengan kebingungan.

"penyakitmu itu, apa begitu parah?"

"hem, kanker lambung stadium 2, itu saat aku di sekolah menengah.. sekarang dokter bilang sih stadium akhir.. menurutmu bagaimana? Apa itu parah?" Tanya nya seraya tersenyum yang terlihat tanpa beban.

Jongin terdiam, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi wanita ini, menahan sakit yang di derita serta menahan sakit karna kesalahpahaman di antara ia dan kekasihnya.

"kau tau jongin? Sehun pernah bilang kepada ku, kalau aku ini cinta pertamanya dan tidak akan meninggalkan ku. Tapi, ia mengingkarinya bukan.." ia menghela nafas "ehm.. jongin bisakah aku meminta permohonan padamu?"

"a-apa?" Tanya jongin dengan takut takut.

"aku.."

**FLASHBACK-OFF-**

Sehun terus memaksa jongin untuk mengatakan semuanya, namun ia berkata itu hak Changmi untuk bicara langsung kepada sehun.

_Hiks hiks hiks_

'ugh sehun benci itu, sehun benci melihat air mata itu.. apa lagi jongin menangis karna ulahnya'

"baby katakanlah.."

"kembali lah padanya hyung, dia membutuhkan mu lebih dari ku" intrupsi jongin penuh dengan isak tangisnya.

_DEG_

"apa maksudmu baby? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mu dan kembali padanya, seberapa keras usaha mu untuk memaksa.. aku tak akan melakukan itu jongin, aku mencintai mu.. sangat, sangat mencintai mu.." jawab sehun dengan amarah.

"hyung dengarkan aku.. kau bilang padanya, kalau ia cinta pertama mu dan tak akan pernah melepaskannya dan sekarang apa hyung? Apa? Kau meninggalkannya, kau mengingkari janji mu padanya hyung, bahkan kau tak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu.. kau tau hyung aku benci sama orang yang ingkar janji" jawab sehun dengan tak kalah marah.

"lalu apa mau mu sekarang hah? Menyuruhku kembali padanya? Begitu? Meninggalkan mu? Sedangkan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu, kau ingin menyiksa ku?"

"hyung yang harus nya saat ini tersiksa itu bukan kau dan bukan aku, tapi dia.. dia tersiksa dengan sikap mu hyung. Dia sakit hyung" bentak jongin, ia lepas kendali sudah mengatakan jika Changmi sakit.

Diam, ya saat ini sehun hanya bisa terdiam mencerna perkataan jongin.

"sakit? Maksud mu?"

"hyung kembalilah padanya, ia sangat membutuhkan mu saat ini ehmm.. temani hari hari nya hyung, kembalilah padanya" ucap jongin dengan isakan yang tak bisa iya tahan

"katakana dengan jelas jongin kumohon" tegas sehun, seraya memegang pundak jongin.

"kanker hyung, kanker lambung.. ia sakit kanker lambung stadium akhir"

_DEG DEG DEG_

Genggaman tangan sehun dipundak jongin pun mengendur, ia benar benar lemas saat ini.. yang ada di otaknya saat ini hanya Changmi dan penyakit itu.

" saat ia menghilang, ia bukan meninggalkan mu hun tapi ia sedang proses penyembuhan yang nyatanya kanker itu sampai saat ini belum musnah juga, maka dari itu aku meminta mu untuk kembali padanya"

Jongin memegang jarinya dan melepaskan benda yang melingkar manis ditangannya.

"Sehun hyung.. -sigh- ini aku kembalikan cincin ini, kita sudahi semua ini. Dan kembalilah padanya dia benar benar mebutuhkan mu hyung, sekarang pergilah.. seoul hospital, dia sekarang berada disana" ucapnya seraya tersenyum, setelah mengatakan itu jongin langsung masuk kekamarnya, meninggalkan sehun dengan penuh kediaman. Menangis dan terus menangis, ia pun menghubungi jongdae hyungnya untuk segera datang ke apartement nya.

Sehun masih terdiam di tempatnya, ia masih mencerna semua yang ia dengar tadi. Ia merasa benar benar menjadi pria brengsek saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang sehun langsung menuju rumah sakit yang di bilang oleh jongin tadi dengan tergesa gesa.

.

.

.

_Ting tong. Ting tong ting tong ting tong._

Jongdae menekan tombol dengan tidak sabaran, bagaimana tidak.. saat malam malam begini kau di hubungi oleh adikmu yang menangis, bagaimana jongdae tidak khawatir.

_CEKLEK_

"jongin-ah? Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya jongdae penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"hyuuung" _hiks hiks hiks hiks_

"Jongin, kau kenapa? Apa sehun menyakiti mu lagi? Katakan pada hyung, apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" Tanya jongdae dengan tidak sabar tentu saja dengan rasa khawatirnya.

"jongdae.. masuklah dulu kita bicarakan semuanya didalam ne." ucap luhan seraya menuntun jongdae yang masih merengkuh jongin.

.

.

.

TBC

ahhhh maaffff ceritanya abal nih..

thanks ya sudah review :)

yang sudah baca thanks juga :)


	3. Chapter 3

-Chensing-

**Jongin-ah Saranghae !**

MainCast :

Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn, Kim Jongdae, Lu Han

SupportCast:

Uke Line : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing/Lay, Kim Minseok/xiumin

Seme Linea : Huang Zitao/tao, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan/kris (22,seme)

Lee Changmi (OOC)

Pairing : hunkai/chenhan/chanbaek/kyungmyeon/kray/taomin/hunchangmi.

Genre : Family, romance, hurt, humor, yang jelas complicated deh..

Rated : still T ya~

Length : Chapter

Summary :

"kembali lah padanya hyung, dia membutuhkan mu lebih dari ku" / "lalu apa mau mu sekarang hah? Menyuruhku kembali padanya? Begitu? Meninggalkan mu? Sedangkan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu, kau ingin menyiksa ku?"/ perpisahan yang tidak diinginkan menjadi nyata, akankah mereka tetap bersama? Atau..?

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik orangtua nya mereka masing masing serta TUHAN ya ;) saya hanya minjam nama mereka saja sebagai ceerita abal saya disini

Note :

TYPO sudah pasti bertebaran dimana mana, ini cerita yaoi dan ini crack pair.

-selamat membaca -

.

.

.

[PREVIEW CHAPTER 2]

"jongin-ah? Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya jongdae penuh dengan rasa khawatir.

"hyuuung" _hiks hiks hiks hiks_

"Jongin, kau kenapa? Apa sehun menyakiti mu lagi? Katakan pada hyung, apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" Tanya jongdae dengan tidak sabar tentu saja dengan rasa khawatirnya.

"jongdae.. masuklah dulu kita bicarakan semuanya didalam ne." ucap luhan seraya menuntun jongdae yang masih merengkuh jongin.

.

.

.

[CHAPTER 3]

"Hyung, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Jujur hyung, semua ini berat untuk ku melepas sehun hyung.. tapi jika aku tidak seperti ini, bukannkah aku jahat hyung? Iya kan hyung?" Jongin sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi kepada jongdae dan luhan.

"ternyata benar begitu ya?" gumam luhan, meskipun hanya gumaman tapi jongin dan jongdae masih bisa mendengarnya.

"hyung?maksudmu?" Tanya jongdae dengan penuh tanya.

"ehm itu, sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau wanita itu kekasih sehun, saat di kampus lay menceritakannya kepada ku.. sebenarnya lay saat itu tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan sehun dengan wanita itu" ungkap luhan dengan sedikit gugup.

"jongin-ah, hyung percaya pada keputusan yang kamu pilih ini.. kamu ga salah ko honey, malah saat ini hyung sangat bangga pada mu.. ternyata adik hyung yang kelewat manja ini sudah bisa mengambil keputusannya sendiri" jongdae mengatakannya dengan perasaan hati hati.

"tapi hyung, bagaimana jika changmi sehat kembali dan ia meminta sehun hyung untuk tetap disisinya, dan .. dan sehun hyung setuju dengan permintaan nya.. gimana hyung? Aku takut kehilangan sehun hyung"

"heeeyy, hyung percaya ko sehun ga akan meninggalkan kamu.. lihat hyung saja percaya itu, masa kamu sebagai kekasihnya tidak mempercayai sehun ehm.." ucap jongdae

"tapi hyung, dia itu cinta pertamanya.. aku lihat sendiri hyung betapa takutnya sehun hyung kehilangan wanita itu saat ku bilang ia sakit parah, dia rapuh hyung saat ku katakan semuanya, bukankah sehun hyung masih mencintainya? Mungkin selama ini dihatinya tidak pernah ada nama ku dihatinya.. mungkin selama ini aku hanya sebagai pajangan nya saja, bukan begitu hyung? Bukan begitu ehmm? jawab aku hyung" jongin makin terisak, saat ini jongin benar benar rapuh.

Jongdae membawa jongin kedalam pelukannya semakin erat dan ia melirik luhan, luhan pun hanya bisa menggelangkan kepalanya. Jongin terus menangis dalam pelukan hyungnya hingga ia tertidur dan luhan memindahkan jongin kekamarnya.

"hyung, gimana sekarang? Aku ga bisa melihat jongin seperti ini.." jongdae yang sedari tadi menahan tangisnya pun saat ini ikut menangis.

"sssttttt.. sudahlah aku percaya, sehun bisa mengatasi semua ini, dan semua akan baik baik saja.. sekarang kamu tenanglah, kamu harus kuat didepan jongin ehmm" ucapnya sambil membawa jongdae kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

.

.

"kamar 312"

Sehun segera berlari keruangan yang sudah di beritahu, ia berlari dan mengabaikan beberapa orang yang sempat ia tabrak.

_TAP_

Saat ini sehun berdiri di depan pintu dengan nomor 312. Ia takut untuk masuk kedalam, takut melihat kebenarannya.. karna sejujurnya sehun masih menyayangi wanita itu. Ia masih ragu dengan hatinya, takut dengan kenyataan hatinya nanti, sehun terus memandang pintu itu dalam diam.

_CKLEK_

"kau bukannya kekasihnya changmi? Ayo masuklah" sehun tau pria ini, pria yang ia liat sebelum sehun dan changmi bertengkar.

"loh? Kenapa masih diam saja? Tidak ingin masuk melihat changmi?"

Sehunpun berjalan perlahan kedalam dengan kepala yang tertunduk, ia masih takut melihat keadaan changmi saat ini. Saat ini diruangan changmi di rawat hanya ada mereka berdua.

_TAP_

Yang sehun lihat kali ini bukan lagi lantai putih rumah sakit melainkan sebuah tangan yang dihiasi selang infus dan dengan perlahan sehun pun mengangkat kepalanya. –_DEG_-. Sehun merasakan lemas di kakinya, hatinya sakit melihat wanita yang berada di depannya saat ini berbaring dengan wajah yang pucat, dan ada beberapa selang yang menghiasi wajahnya.

_TES_

_TES_

Sehun menangis, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga changmi pernah mengisi hatinya (bahkan sampai saat ini changmi masih berada di hatinya), _namja/ _mana yang kuat melihat sesorang yang kalian saat ini terbaring lemah. Sehun terus menangis dengan kepala yang tertunduk . ia pun menarik bangku dan dengan perlahan menggenggam tangan changmi dengan perlahan dan menaruh dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia mengusap dengan lembut kepala changmi dan terus memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil di tangan yang ia genggam saat ini.

"ehmmm.." sehun pun mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum.

"changmi? Kau sudah sadar" tanya sehun.

"ehmmm.. sehun? Kau kah itu?"

"_ne_, ini aku"

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa…" perkataan changmi terhenti karna tiba tiba ia merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit? Akan ku panggilkan dokter ya, tunggu debentar" sehun bertanya tanpa henti.

_HAP – _changmi dengan cepat menggenggam tangan sehun.

"tak usah tetaplah disini, aku tak apa" jawabnya dengan senyum yang lemah.

"benar kau tak apa?" tanya nya penuh khawatir.

"ehm, aku hanya pusing sedikit.. tak perlu khawatir berlebihan seperti itu" dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh sehun.

"sehun, ehmmm bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Apa jongin.."

"kenapa?" potong sehun. "kenapa seperti ini? A-apa tidak bisa disembuhkan?" tanya sehun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Changmi pun tersenyum mendengar pernyataan sehun, sehun mengkhawaatirkannya.

"entahlah aku tidak tahu, yang jelas aku sudah berusaha menjalani pengobatan yang entah sampai kapan akan selesa"jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

"hun-ah, apa aku bisa minta beberapa permintaan pada mu?" tanya nya dengan ragu.

"ehm, _ne_.. katakana saja"

"ehm itu.. ehmm, apa aku bisa memeluk mu?"

"tentu" sehun menjawabnya dengan senyum diwajahnya dan Changmi pun ikut tersenyum. Sehun pun berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan segera memeluk changmi dengan hangat, beberapakali sehun mengecup lembut surai changmi hal yang biasa sehun lakukan dengan jongin.

"sehun,permintaan ku selanjutnya, ehm a-apa kamu mau menemaniku selama aku disini? Maksudku menemani beberapa hari terakhir ku ini?" tanya changmi seraya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sehun.

"apa yang kau katakana? Tidak akan ada hari terakhir, aku disisimu..jangan khawatir, kau akan segera sembuh" jawab sehun menenangkan dan pelukannya kepada changmi pun semaki erat.

"hun, apa tidak apa apa seperti ini? Bagaimana dengan jongin, kau bahkan menjalin hubungan dengannya tapi kau belum memutuskan ku, bukankah itu selingkuh?"

"hei, sudah kau jangan memikirkan itu, sekarang istirahatlah" sehun yang mendengar perkataan changmi pun segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"tapi hun.." sehun memberi changmi glare

"oke baiklah, ehm tapi ku mohon kamu mau kan mengabulkan permintaan ku itu?" sehun yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"iya, aku akan mengabulkannya" sehun pun melepas pelukannya dan kembali duduk.

"hun, apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"eh? Katakan saja"

"ehm, itu.. itu hun, a-apa kau masih mencintai ku?"

Sehun yang di berikan pertanyaan itu hanya diam. Jujur,sebenarnya sehun masih ada rasa kepada changmi, tapi ia tidak tahu rasa apa yang ia rasakan saat ini kepada changmi, rasa suka?sayang?atau cinta?. Sedangkan dia masih memikirkan jongin, dia bingung dengan hatinya.

"hun?" –sigh- "hun? Kau baik baik saja?"

"eh? Ah iya, aku tidak apa apa ko" sehun pun tersenyum, namun changmi tau kalau sehun memaksakan senyumannya.

"ehm baikalah, kalau begitu kita ganti topik, ini permintaan terakhirku.. dan kuharap kau mau dan janji akan mengabulkannya.. ahhh, bahkan tanpa berjanji pun ku yakin kau sudah pasti melaksanakannya bukan?"

"maksudmu?" tanya sehun dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"ehm permintaan terakhirku…"

.

.

.

"enghh"

namja manis yang satu ini sedikit terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Ia pun beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata nya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya dikamarnya saat ini.

"_eoh.. _ kau sudah bangun anak manis? Bagaimana tidur mu?" tanya namja satu ini sambil membereskan beberapa pakaian yang berada di lantai.

"hyung, kau sudah bangun?"

"yak! Kenapa kau balik tanya, tentu saja aku sudah bangun.. kau tidak lihat ini sudah siang, dasar pemalas"

"hyung, kita ke lotte world yuk, aku bosan dirumah terus"

"kalau kau bosan, sana kuliah.. kau sudah membolos selama satu minggu jongin.. dengar itu . , huuuffftttt..kau menyianyiakan sks mu.. oh ya tadi baekhyun kyungsoo dan tao memberi tahu ku, kalau nanti malam mereka akan menginap disini..katanya sih mau ngoding bareng, entahlah" jongdae mengatakannya dengan kesal dan ia segera keluar dari kamar jongin.

Haaffttt, ya satu minggu ya.. jongin hanya tersenyum miris, ya benar sudah satu minggu setelah kejadiaan itu.. selama satu minggu pula jongin tidak pergi kuliah dan selama satu minggu pula jongin tidak berhubungan dengan sehun jangan kan berhubungan mendengar kabar nya saja tidak. Jongin benar benar ingin melupakan sehun, tapi entah kenapa setiap ia mencoba menghapus kenangan nya bersama sehun dari memori nya justru otaknya menolak untuk menghapus dan justru otaknya malah memutar kembali kenangnan kenangan manis mereka.

"honey, cepatlah mandi setelah itu turun.. hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu" teriak jongdae dari ruang makan.

"jongdae, jangan teriak teriak" oh tentu kalian tahu ini siapa. Yap luhan hahaha, FYI yah guys.. saat ini jongin berada di rumah luhan.. yap dirumah ini luhan tinggal sendiri orangtuanya di luar negeri untuk menjalankan bisnis mereka, dan kenapa jongdae bisa ada disana? Tentu saja itu permintaan luhan, katanya sih untuk belajar membangun keluarga kecil mereka nanti haha.. jadi jika jongdae berada disana, tentu saja jongin berada disana atas permintaan jongdae. Karna tidak mungkin kan jongin tetap tinggal di apartement nya bersama sehun. Itu akan semakin membuatnya gila.

"_ne hyung_, aku akan segera turun" jongin pun segera beranjak dari kasur dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersih kan tubuhnya.

Setelah mandi dan mengenakan pakaiannya jongin pun segera turun ke bawah menghampiri hyung dan calon kakak iparnya itu hehehe..

"jongin-ah kau mau kemana?rapi sekali dan errrr kau manis"

_PLETAK_

"awwww,, ya kenapa kau memukul ku"

"tentu saja aku memukul mu, karna kau barusan menggoda calon adik ipar mu" hahaha tentu kalian sudah tau kan siapa yg bilang jongin… yap luhan dan yang memukul luhan tentu saja jongdae.

Bagaimana luhan tidak bilang jongin manis, kita lihat saja saat ini jongin mengenakan kemeja peach lengan pendek dan di celana bahan warna putih dengan rambut almond nya yang tertata rapih dan sepatu kets putih ahhh jgn lupakan jaket yang melingkar di bahunya serta topi merah yang ia kenakan, manis bukan.

"honey, kau mau kemana?" tanya jongdae sambil menyiap kan sarapan untuk luhan dan jongin.

"kan tadi aku sudah bilang ke hyung kalau kita hari ini ke lotte world.. hyung gimana sih" jawab jongin dengan nada yang di buat sedih ahh tentu saja dengan kesal juga.

"ah yang tadi itu kau serius?" jongdae kaget, ia piker jongin hanya bercanda ternyata dia serius -_-

"tentu saja aku serius hyung, kau ini bagaimana sih.. yasudah kalau begitu nanti aku pergi sendiri.. biar saja adik mu ini yang cantik dan kelewat manis di culik orang dan hyung tak melihat ku lagi, _otthae_?" ancam jongin

"ya.. ya.. apa apaan omongan mu itu, baiklah nanti hyung akan menemani mu ke sana.. han-nie hyung kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya jongdae.

"tentu saja aku harus ikut dengan mu sayang, aku tidak mau calon istri ku diganggu _nappeun namja_"

"ahhhh kenapa hyung bilang begitu, hyung sendiri _nappeun namja_" jawab jongin asal

"yak! Hyung kenapa kau mencubit ku, apa salah ku? Issshhh" marah jongin.

"jongin saying, biarpun luhan hyung _nappeun namja_ dia itu akan menjadi kakak ipar mu nanti, ingat itu ehmmm.._cha_ ayo sekarang kalian habiskan dulu makanannya setelah itu kita siap siap ke lotte world oke"

Selama mereka makan tentu saja ada pertengkaran pertengkaran kecil antara jongin dengan luhan, luhan memang sengaja membuat pertengkaran kecil dengan jongin alasannya sih biar jongin sedikit teralihkan dengan masalahnya dan tentu saja jongdae setuju.

.

.

.

"baiklah anak nakal, kalian sudah siap?" tanya jongdae seraya memasukkan beberapa bekal makan untuk mereka semua. Jongdae membawa bekal karna ia tak mau luhan dan jongin makan makanan yang tak sehat diluar sana.

"tentu saja aku sudah siap, sebelum hyung siap pun aku sudah siap :p" jawab jongin sembari melakukan _mehrong _ke jongdae.

"ish dasar evil, hyung kau sudah siap?"

"tentu saja _yeobo_ aku sudah siap.. _Jja_ kita berangkat"

Mereka pun segera masuk kedalam mobil luhan. Selama perjalanan luhan menyetel lagu lagu favorit mereka bertiga sehingga selama perjalanan mereka terus bernyanyi bersama dan tak terasa sudah sampai di lotte world deh. Jongin yang memang antusias langsung keluar dari mobil dan merakahkan senyumnya seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen lollipop.

"hyuuuuungggg akhirnya kita sampai, ayo cepat kita masuk.. kita naiki semua wahana disini" jongin menggenggam tangan jongdae bahkan sekarang ia mnyeretnya. Luhan yang melihat adegan kakak beradik itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

"ahhhhh hyung aku lelah" ucap jongin seraya menaruh kepalanya di pangkuan jongdae.

luhan yang melihat itu merasa kesal.. seharunya ia yang berbaring dipangkuan jongdae.. tapi ia tertawa kenapa harus kesal, jongin kan adiknya.. dasar luhan bodoh.. ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di taman dan jongdae sudah membukan beberapa bekal untuk mereka makan.

"tentu saja kau lelah, kau hamper manaiki semua wahana.. hyung saja ngeri melihat mu seperti itu bahkan kau menaiki wahana apa itu namanya yang di putar putar itu.. entahlah apa itu namanya.. kau menaikinya lebih dari 3x, . jongin kau tidak mual"

"hahahahaha hyung itu mengasikkan tau, bahkan aku ingin menaikinya lagi.. sudahlah hyung ayo kita makan, aku sudah lapaaaarrrr" rajuk jongin

"heeyyy dasar anak mama" celetuk luhan

"biarin saja hyung weee :p" ejek jongin

"jongdae-ya"

"heemmm"

"kita seperti keluarga kecil ya? Aku _appa _kamu _eomma_ nya dan evil satu itu anak kita, haaffttt indah bukan" ucap luhan seraya memandang langit yang cerah dan tentu saja perkataan luha membuat jongdae tersipu malu.

"hyung sudah, ayo kita makan"

"makanya hyung kalian cepat menikah lalu berikan aku keponakan yang lucu lucu, oh ya yang lucu ya jang mirip dengan luhan hyung, jika anak kalian mirip dengan luhan hyung… eessss kupastikan ia akan menyesal karna mirip _appa_ nya.. hahahahaha" jongdae hanya bisa menunduk malu sedangkan luhan sudah memberikan jongin glare nya.

Setelah menyelesaikan bekalnya, mereka beristirahat sambil menatap langit yang cerah dibawah pohon yang besar serta angin yang sejuk. Kita lihat posisi nya saat ini, jongdae berada di tengah dengan posisi duduk, luhan yang duduk disebelah kanan jongdae dan memposisikan kepala jongdae dalam dadanya dan jongin tiduran di pangkuan jongdae dengan mata terpejam. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati angin yang sejuk menerepa mereka namun luhan yang memang sedang tidak memejamkan matanya sedangkan jongdae dan jongin yang memejamkan matanya, tampak terlihat kaget melihat orang yang ia kenal ada disini, di lotte world. Jongdae yang merasakan sikap luhan yang aneh pun membuka matanya.

"_wae hyung_" tanya nya.

"ssssstttt jangang berisik nanti jongin bangun, ehmmm itu coba kau lihat ke arah jam 12, itu bukannya …" ucap luhan dengan suara yang dipelankan takut jongin mendengarnya.

"luhan hyung bagaimana ini, jongin jangan sampai tahu kita harus gimana?" jongdae yang menyadari itu langsung merasa panik, ia takut adiknya kembali bersedih melihat apa yang luhan dan jongdae lihat saat ini.

"sttttt kau jangan panik, nanti jongin terganggu dari tidurnya"

"iya hyung tapi,…"

"issshhh ada apa sih, kalian berdua itu berisik sekali.. aku sedang mencoba tidur kenapa kalian berisik.. ishhh"

Jongdae dan luhan langsung menegang karna jongin langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan sekarang ia duduk menghadap ke arah jam 12, namun ia masih belum membuka matanya.

"ehmmm jongin kita pulang sekarang yuk atau tidak kau mau menemani hyung belanja?"

"aku masih ingin naik beberapa wahana lagi hyung, tunggulah sebentar _ne_?" rajuk jongin.

Saat ini ia duduk menghadap jongdae dan luhan namun saat ia bangun dari duduk nya dan merapihkan letak bajunya, ia tertegun dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.. dan tentu saja membuat jongdae makin panik. Jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya

"hyung sepertinya aku berubah pikirian, ide mu tadi untuk pulang.. ehm aku menyetujuinya.. _kajja_ kita pulang hyung" jongin mengatakannya dengan senyum yang ia paksakan

"ahh _ne ne kajja_"

Jongdae dan luhan hanya bisa menuruti perkataan jongin. For your information guys, saat jongin bangun dari duduknya dan mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah jam 12 saat itu pula matanya bertemu dengan mata orang yang akhir akhir ini susah dihilangkan dari memorinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayyyy~

Saya balik lagi nih, maaf ya update nya lama.. kemarin saya nubs terus dan presentasi 2minggu full dan ada beberapa kuis, jadi ga sempet update deh..

thanks ya yang sudah review dan yang sudah baca. Maap ceritanya abal banget dan semakin ngawur hahahaha

thanks to :

**askasufa, , , yunkai O.O, Guest, Hunnieakai, Guest, putrifibrianti96**


	4. Chapter 4

-Chensing-

**Jongin-ah Saranghae !**

MainCast :

Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn, Kim Jongdae, Lu Han

SupportCast:

Uke Line : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing/Lay, Kim Minseok/xiumin

Seme Line : Huang Zitao/tao, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan/kris

Lee Changmi (guest)

Pairing : hunkai/chenhan/chanbaek/kyungmyeon/kray/taomin/hunchangmi.

Genre : Family, romance, hurt, humor, yang jelas complicated deh..

Rated : still T ya~

Length : Chapter

Summary :

"kembali lah padanya hyung, dia membutuhkan mu lebih dari ku" / "lalu apa mau mu sekarang hah? Menyuruhku kembali padanya? Begitu? Meninggalkan mu? Sedangkan aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu, kau ingin menyiksa ku?"/ perpisahan yang tidak diinginkan menjadi nyata, akankah mereka tetap bersama? Atau..?

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik orangtua nya mereka masing masing serta TUHAN ya ;) saya hanya minjam nama mereka saja sebagai ceerita abal saya disini

Note :

TYPO sudah pasti bertebaran dimana mana, ini cerita yaoi dan ini crack pair.

-selamat membaca -

.

.

.

[PREVIEW CHAPTER 3]

"luhan hyung bagaimana ini, jongin jangan sampai tahu kita harus gimana?" jongdae yang menyadari itu langsung merasa panik, ia takut adiknya kembali bersedih melihat apa yang luhan dan jongdae lihat saat ini.

"sttttt kau jangan panik, nanti jongin terganggu dari tidurnya"

"iya hyung tapi,…"

"issshhh ada apa sih, kalian berdua itu berisik sekali.. aku sedang mencoba tidur kenapa kalian berisik.. ishhh"

"ehmmm jongin kita pulang sekarang yuk atau tidak kau mau menemani hyung belanja?"

"aku masih ingin naik beberapa wahana lagi hyung, tunggulah sebentar _ne_?" rajuk jongin.

"hyung sepertinya aku berubah pikirian, ide mu tadi untuk pulang.. ehm aku menyetujuinya.. _kajja_ kita pulang hyung" jongin mengatakannya dengan senyum yang ia paksakan

"ahh _ne ne kajja_"

.

.

.

[CHAPTER 4]

_at luhan house_

"ahhhhh akhirnya sampai juga, jongdae _hyung_ aku mandi dulu dan setelah itu aku tidur duluan _ne_.. jika kalian ingin makan malam, makan saja aku tidak ikut ya.. rasanya badan ku remuk aku ingin istirahat dulu"

_CKLEK_

_BLAM_

Jongin pun berdiri dibelakang pintu dan tubuhnya pun merosot kebawah seakan kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang beban tubuhnya saat ini.

/_haaaaffttt bukan badan ku yang remuk, tapi bagian ini yang remuk_/ jongin memegang dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa sesak

"_eotteoke_.. _hiks hiks hiks, _kita harus gimana hyung? Kau lihat tadi wajah jongin, selama di perjalanan pun ia tidak mau bicara bahkan setiap kita menghiburnya jongin hanya membalas dengan senyum paksaan nya itu hyung.. _hiks hyung eottheoke hyung hiks.. hiks_" saat ini jongdae menangis dalam pelukan luhan, dan luhan hanya bisa menenangkan hati jongdae.

.

.

.

at sehun apartement

"haaff jongin.. kim jong in..huffff _bogoshipeo _baby_, mian.. jeongmal mianhae"_

_TES..TES..TES_

Saat ini sehun sedang memandang figura dirinya dengan jongin, ia benar benar rindu dengan kekasihnya _ups _maksudnya mantan kekasihnya. Entah saat jongin mengembalikan cincin kepada sehun yang menjadi tanda ikatan mereka itu, sehun merasa sedih karna sejujurnya ia sendiri baru menyadari atas kebodohannya saat ini.. jika ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa jongin, selama berpisah dari jongin sudah entah berapa kali sehun salah memanggil nama wanita yang saat ini bersamanya dengan nama jongin bahkan saat tidurnya pun sehun selalu memimpikan jongin, bahkan pernah suatu malam sehun bermimpi tentang jongin dan dirinya dengan dua balita disebuah taman. Sungguh menyedihkan kondisi sehun saat ini, oh ya bahkan sehun makin kurus loh saat ini. Dan tanpa sehun sadari ada seorang wanita yang melihat nya di balik pintu kamar sehun.

_/maafkan aku sehun, kumohon sebentar lagi.. tunggulah sebentar/_ setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar sehun secara perlahan, ia pun kembali kekamarnya untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

at kampus

"yaaak! Kkamjong-ah" teriak kyungsoo dan baekhyun bersamaan, sedangkan tao hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabatnya kini kembali kuliah, fyi guys mereka semua sudah tau masalah jongin dan sehun.. jadi mereka berjanji tidak akan membahas masalah masalah itu ke jongin, yahh untuk menjaga persaan jongin dan sehun tentunya.

"_haissssshhhh_ kalian itu apa tidak bisa memanggilku dengan cara yang benar, tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, ya ya ya lepaskan pelukan kalian ini.. apa kalian mau esok pagi diberita ada judul 'seorang mahasiswa tewas karna sesak nafas yang diakibatkan sebuah pelukan dari sahabat yang merindukannya' begitu? Issssss itu sungguh tidak elit, asal kau tahu saja hahaha" baek dan kyung setelah berteriak langsung memeluk jongin dengan erat.

_Plak_

"yak tentu saja kami merindukan mu, kau itu sangat menyebalkan tidak membalas sms kami, telfon tidak diangkat, semua sosmed sudah kami hubungi tapi tak ada satu pun yang kau respon.. kau itu benar benar membuat kami khawatir jjong, dan kau juga berlebihan.. mana ada sesorang mati begitu saja setelah dipeluk oleh sahabatnya ugh" omel baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibir manisnya.

"ya ya jongin-ah kau tidak tau saat kau tidak bersama kami duo cerewet ini benar benar abnormal, masa … awwww yak sakit, kenapa memukul kepala ku" protes tao sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul dengan buku tebal oleh kyung dan pukulan cinta dari baek.

"jangan memuji kami dengan abnormal jika kau sendiri juga abnormal saat itu isssssh" protes kyungsoo.

"hahahahaha kalian benar benar ya, baru ku tinggal seminggu saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika kutinggal lebih lama lagi" jongin mengatakannya sambil tertawa

"coba saja kalau kau berani melakukan hal itu, akan ku patahkan kepala mu" kali ini tao yang mengatakan diselingin dengan gerakkan tangan nya yang seakaan sedang mematahkan kepala jongin, jong-kyung-baek hanya bisa meringis melihat gerakan tao yang membuat leher mereka sedikit ngilu(?) karna seakan itu sedang terjadi kepada mereka.

"issss kau kejam sekali" rajuk jongin dengan ringisan tertahannya.

"makanya jangan coba coba menghilang tanpa memberi kabar kepada kami, mengerti?! Ini berlaku juga untuk kalian duo cerewet.."

"_n-ne a-rraseo" _jawab mereka kompakan

"hahahaha sudah sudah ayo kita ke kelas, oh ya apa kalian sudah belajar untuk coding modul terakhir nanti? Esssss aku benar benar bingung dengan modul yang terakhir ini" ucap tao seraya mengajak ketiga sahabatnya itu kekelas mereka.

"jongin kau tau luhan hyung, suho hyung, xiumin hyung, kris hyung minggu depan mereka mengajak kita untuk liburan ke jeju, kau mau ikut? Jongdae hyung pasti ikut ko, kau tau luhan hyung tidak akan bisa jauh dari kekasihnya itu"

"hahaha awas saja lulu jelek itu macam macam dengan hyung ku, akanku belah menjadi dua jika ia macam macam"

"kau lucu sekali sih jongin sayang, jadi gimana? Kau ikut?"

"eehmmm kita liat nanti ya"

.

.

.

at lab praktikum

"baik teman teman, sekarang kita sudah berada di praktikum modul terakhir.. kali ini bab nya tentang _sequential file_ sebelum masuk ke jurnal akan ada tes awal, kali ini tes awalnya tidak ngoding tapi kita akan wawancara.. oke" jelas salah satu asprak disana.

"oh ya nanti aka nada beberapa asprak yang menuju meja kalian untuk mewawancarai oke, maka dari itu persiapkan beberapa pertanyaan yang kalian masih bingungkan dari modul ini, minta pada kakak asprak nya untuk memberikan penjelasan sampai kalian benar benar mengerti, oke.. wawancaranya akan dimulai 5menit lagi"

saat ini jong-kyung-baek-tao sedang ada diruang praktikum, tentu saja mereka akan praktikum..

**Sehun POV**

"haaaaf apa aku terlambat?" aku terus mempercapat langkahnya.

_KRIEEET_

_BLAM_

Suara pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup secara perlahan, ya aku memang membukanya secara perlahan.. takut mengganggu yang lain.

"maaf aku terlambat"

_DEG_

"ahhhh sehun-ah akhirnya kau menyelamatkan kami, kami sedang kekurangan asprak disini, oh ya saat ini kita tidak ada tes awal tapi wawancara.. ehmm kau di bagian pinggir sini ya, karna sebelah sini saja yang belum kebagian aspraknya, beri mereka penjelasan yang detail sampai mereka paham, aku percaya pada mu oke" ucap salah satu asprak yang merasa lega karna aku datang.

"baiklah _hyung_" aku pun menuju ke barisan depan karna pintu lab memang berada di belakang. aku berjalan sambil menundukan kepalaku yang sedang melihat kartu praktikum, namun aku mengerutkan kening dengan apa yang kulihat.

"Tao?" gumam ku, aku berfikir kelas yang asprak-in ini kelasnya Tao? Berarti ini kelas Jongin? aku akan mewawancarai tao, lalu aku menghentikan langkahku dan mencari secara cepat kartu praktikum yang aku pegang saat ini dan pencariaan ku berhenti karna saat ini kartu yang aku pegang beridentitaskan nama jongin, itu berarti aku juga akan mewawancarain jongin.Jujur, aku memang tidak tahu kalau kelas yang saat ini aku asprak-in adalah kelas jongin, _sigh_ aku harus professional. Kiniku lanjutkan langkah ku kedepan dan untungnya orang pertama yang ku wawancarai bukan dia. lima praktikan yang sudah ku wawancarai kini giliran Tao, uhhh aku harus bisa profesioanl.

"ehm Tao, ya?.. gimana? Bagian mana yang belum kau pahami?" tanya ku dengan menatap wajahnya yang ku yakin ia sedang menahan marah saat melihat ku.

"tidak ada" jawabnya seraya memalingkan wajahnya dari ku

"eh? Kau tidak ada pertanyaan? Baguslah berarti kau sudah paham dimodul ini" jawabku dengan mengusak rambutnya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sikapnya

_Sigh_

Kali ini aku benar benar mempersiapkan diriku, professional sehun professional.. ya aku terus merapal mantra itu.

"ehm ya kau terakhir, Kim Jongin.. gimana? Apa ada bagian yang kau tidak mengerti? Katakana saja" tanya ku dengan nada yang ku buat ramah.

**Sehun POV END**

**Jongin POV**

"ehm ya kau terakhir, Kim Jongin.. gimana? Apa ada bagian yang kau tidak mengerti? Katakana saja"

'bagian ini hyung yang kutidak mengerti, kenapa bagian ini begitu sakit.. apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?' tidak mungkin kan aku bertanya seperti ini

"_eoh_, ini bagian ini _sunbae _yang tidak ku mengerti, kenapa dia harus menggunakan assign? Terus EOF itu maksudnya apa? Dan apa setiap program harus menggunakan close di sequential file ini?" pertanyaan ku memamang banyak namun bukan maksudku agar bisa berbicara lama dengannya tapi aku benar benar tidak paham dibagian itu, biasanya sebelum praktikum aku sudah mengerti karna sehun hyung akan menjelaskan materinya kepada ku sampai aku benar benar mengerti, tapi kali ini berbeda.. aku belajar sendiri dengan mengandalkan otak ku yang seadanya ini hufffttt.

" ehm jadi gini, kamu bertanya kenapa harus menggunakan assign, assign ini untuk memanggil file input dan output yang akan dioperasikan, nama dan type file harus sama saat kamu tulis di programnya, lalu EOF itu sifatnya Boolean yang berarti dua kemungkinan True and False.. nah si EOF ini akan memposisikan si pointer dimana sudah berada diposisi akhir yaitu true dan flase sedangkan close dia memnag wajib ada di sequential file ini, karna jika kita tidak menggunakan close maka ia akan looping forever.. gimana? Apa kamu paham dengan penjelasan ku? Atau ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi?"

"aku sudah paham _sunbae_, terimakasih penjelasannya"

"baiklah kalau begitu, kerjakan jurnal mu dengan benar"

_Sigh. _Sebenarnya saat sehun hyung menjelaskan semuanya padaku, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Jadi tak mungknkan aku berkata 'bisa kau ulangi lagi _sunbae?_ Aku terlalu rindu dengan suaramu sehingga tidak begitu mendengarkan' shit itu menggelikan.

"ya, baik teman teman sekarang jurnal sudah bisa dimulai.. jurnal bersifat open book, friends, asprak.. selamat mengerjakan"

Haafffttt mulai juga jurnal yang menyebalkan ini. Aku segera membuka soal soalnya.

"apa-apaan soal ini, kenapa begini sih isssssh, Tao-ie kau paham no1 ini? Kenapa dia bisa begini? Dan kenapa no3 dan 4 bersangkut paut dengan no2 issshhhh" aku mendumal karna aku rasa soal ini begitu menyebalkan, tao yang mendengar ocehanku hanya bisa tertawa

"hahahaha jongin sayang bagian mana yang kau tidak mengerti uhm? No1 itu kau tulis seperti biasa saja, namun bedanya saat awal program kau tambahkan assign, assign nya jangan sampai salah ne"

"ughh baiklah tao-ie kau bimbing aku ne, aku tidak begitu paham" aku hanya bisa pasrah dijurnal kali ini

"ada yang tidak kau mengerti?" ugh suara ini, kenapa dia harus kesini sih

"ah tidak ada _sunbae_"

Selama jurnal berlangsung aku merasa risih karna sehun hyung dari awal sampai jurnal berakhir ia berdiri tepat di belakang ku ehmm lebih tepatnya sih diantara aku dan tao. Setiap aku bertanya dengan tao bukan tao yangmenjawab tapi sehun hyung ehmmm bisa di bilang keseluruhan jurnal ku ia yang mengerjakan. Ughhhhh kalau ia bersikap seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya.

**Jongin POV END**

**Other side POV**

at taman

"hai jongin apa kabar?"

"hai, kabar ku tentu saja baik.. bagaimana kabar mu? Kau sehatkan?" jawab jongin seraya tersenyum kepada sipenanya. Saat ini jongin berada di taman dekat kampusnya, ia mendapat pesan jika seseorang ingin bertemu dengannya.

"yah kabarku seperti ini lah, tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali, kau tau kenapa kau mengenakan topi ini?" jongin hanya bisa menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri menandakan ia tidak tahu.

"ini, aku menggunakannya karna sekarang aku tidak memiliki rambut lagi" ia mengatakannya dengan tersenyum, dan jongin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang menandakan jika ia syokh, tentu saja jongin syokh.. changmi, ya betul jongin memang sedang bertemu dengan changmi.. jongin syokh bukan hanya karna changmi mengatkan itu tapi changmi mengatakannya seraya membuka topi yang ia kenakan dan jongin benar benar tidak bisa berkata kata, karna terakhir ia melihat changmi masih dengan rambut panjangnya yang indah dan kini ia yang ia lihat hanya changmi tanpa rambut indahnya lagi.

"aku harus kehilangan rambut ku karna rambut ini tidak tahan dengan obat obatan selama aku di kemo.. haha gimana penampilan baruku saat ini? Cantik bukan?"

"changmi-_ssi_ .."

"jongin-ah aku ingin bertanya, bisakah kita menjadi teman?" jongin yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa memeberi anggukan nya.

"jongin maafkan aku karna memisahkan kalian, aku hanya meminjam sehun sebentar sampai semua ini berakhir, tidak apa kan?"

"kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, kau akan sehat dan kita bisa berteman selamanya" entahlah saat ini jongin benar benar melupakan kenyataan jika hatinya sakit itu karna seseorang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

"kuharap begitu"

"changmi, kau disini?"

_'Suara ini' ucap kai kepada dirinya_

"ahhh sehun-ah kau disini? Iya aku kesini, karna aku ingin bertemu teman baruku.. iya kan jongin-ie?" jawab changmi seraya memeluk jongin. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum paksa

"ehmmm changmi _nunna_,eh taka pa kan jika ku panggila seperti itu?"

"tentu saja, ada apa jongin-ie?"

"aku kembali kekelas ku dulu ya, sebentar lagi kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai"

"loh bukannya setelah praktikum selesai kau sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi?" ucap sehun.

Dasar Oh Sehun bodoh, aku ingin melarikan diri dari sini, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, dan kenapa aku bodoh juga sih. Ugh

"ahhhh memang setelah praktikum aku tidak ada jadwal, tapi sekarang ada jam pengganti jadi aku harus kekelas saat ini, oke bye changmi _nunna_, bye sehun _sunbae_" aku pun segera pergi.

'tidak bisa kah kau berhenti memanggilku _sunbae_ baby? Aku benci mendengar itu' kalian pasti tau kan suara hati siapa ini hahahaha

"sehun, aku kembali kerumah sakit dulu ya, aku harus check-up lagi dan meminta jadwal kemo selanjutnya, bye sehun.. belajar dengan rajin ya, agar kau cepat lulus lalu bekerja dan mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai keluarga kecil mu nanti"

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan changmi entah kenapa ia tertegun

"keluarga? Apa aku bisa memiliki keluarga kecil ku bersama mu?"

.

.

.

TBC/END (?)

Nah loohhhhh siapa tuh yang dimaksud sehun? Changmi? Atau jongin? Ayooo siapa ya hahahaha

Mind to RnR? hahaha

Thanks ya yang seudah menyempatkan baca ff yang bener bener abal ini.. thanks juga yang sudah menyempatkan review dan thanks juga yang sudah follow dan fav. Oh ya, maaf saya update nya ga bisa cepat soalnya kemarin bener bener tubes numpuk. Untuk istilah istilah yang saya gunakan disini itu saya ambil dari modul saya hehehe, jadi maaf jika tidak di pahami oleh kalian, saya sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa gitu haha

Oke saya akan balas review kalian ya~

askasufa : hayo?kira kira apa ya permintaannya haha, ditunggu aja ya

yesayamei : gimana ya? Menurut mu gimana? Aku juga ga tau haha

urikaihun : tuh hun dengerin, jangan plinplan.. tau tuh ya si sehun plinplan banget yah aha

guest : iya tuh jongin kasian yah.. oke ini sudah dilanjut ya

Hunnieakai : oke ini sudah dilanjut ya

Nadia : wiiih? Mau tambah satu peran lagi nih? Aduuhhh dengan member segambreng aja saya bingung nempatinnya haha

KimJongkai 88 : iya ya semoga mereka bisa bersatu lagi

Oke segitu yang bisa saya review ya~

Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

-Chensing-

**Jongin-ah Saranghae !**

MainCast :

Oh Sehun, Kim JongIn, Kim Jongdae, Lu Han

SupportCast:

Uke Line : Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing/Lay, Kim Minseok/xiumin

Seme Line : Huang Zitao/tao, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan/kris

Lee Changmi (guest)

Someone (guest)

Jiyoung and Seunghyun (Cuma numpang lewat)

Pairing : hunkai/chenhan/chanbaek/kyungmyeon/kray/taomin/hunchangmi.

Genre : Drama akut

Rated : still T ya~

Length : Chapter

Disclaimer : semua cast disini milik orangtua nya mereka masing masing serta TUHAN ya ;) saya hanya minjam nama mereka saja sebagai ceerita abal saya disini

Note :

TYPO sudah pasti bertebaran dimana mana, ini cerita yaoi dan ini crack pair.

Oh ya chap kali ini hampir keseluruhan akan menceritakan sisi dari hubungan luhan dan jongdae kenapa mereka bisa jadian hehehe hunkainya di pause dulu ya dan next cap akan ada something.. kalau gitu

-selamat membaca -

.

.

.

[PREVIEW CHAPTER 4]

"Aku kembali kekelas ku dulu ya, sebentar lagi kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai."

"Loh bukannya setelah praktikum selesai kau sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi?"

Dasar Oh Sehun bodoh, aku ingin melarikan diri dari sini, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, dan kenapa aku bodoh juga sih ugh.

"Ahhhh memang setelah praktikum aku tidak ada jadwal, tapi sekarang ada jam pengganti jadi aku harus kekelas saat ini, oke bye Changmi _nunna_, bye Sehun _sunbae_" aku pun segera pergi.

'Tidak bisa kah kau berhenti memanggilku _sunbae_ baby? Aku benci mendengar itu' kalian pasti tau kan suara hati siapa ini hahahaha

"Sehun, aku kembali kerumah sakit dulu ya.. aku harus check-up lagi dan meminta jadwal kemo selanjutnya, bye Sehun.. belajar dengan rajin ya, agar kau cepat lulus lalu bekerja dan mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai keluarga kecil mu nanti."

"Keluarga? Apa aku bisa memiliki keluarga kecil ku bersama mu?"

.

.

.

[CHAPTER 4]

_at kampus_

"Ahhhhh dasar Oh Sehun bodoh bodoh bodoh, dia itu benar benar ya..dasar tidak peka isshh masa iya aku gabung sama mereka, lalu mau retak bagaimana lagi yang bagian ini dasar sehun gila !"

Jongin terus mendumal tak jelas sambil menghentakan kakinya sampai sampai ia tak sadar jika ada orang yang sedang berlari menujunya sehingga..

"Awww yak! Kalau jalan itu liat liat dong, gak usah pakai la-ri bi-bisa kan?" Awalnya ia membentak orang yang menabrak nya namun omelannya jadi menguap entah kemana saat melihat si penabrak.

"Hei? Kau tak apa? apa ada yang terluka?" Si penabrak melambaikan tangannya kewajah Jongin yang kini terlihat seperti orang yang syokh.

"Hei?" Si penabrak terus berusaha menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

"Tampan" gumam Jongin dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Eh? Apa yang kau ucapkan? Kau baik baik sajakan? Hallo?" Jongin masih belum sadar.

"O-oh oh ya ya eh anu.. itu ehmm anu aduh ko jadi gini ya, ehmm aduh itu apa kau tak apa?" Entah kenapa Jongin mendadak jadi blank.

"Loh kenapa kamu malah balik tanya? Kan aku yang bertanya" sang penabrak hanya bisa menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal.

"Oh? Iyakah.. ehmm aku baik baik saja ko, anu ehm kalau gitu aku permisi dulu" Jongin jadi salah tingkah dan ia buru buru meninggal kan tempat itu sambil mengembangkan senyumnya yang entah kenapa buatnya jadi melupakan masalah hatinya.

"Hem _namja_ yang aneh.. eh apa ini? Dompet _namja _tadi kah" ternyata setelah insiden saling tabrakan(?) itu jongin menjatuhkan dompetnya.

"Apa ada identitasnya?" Si penabrak membuka isi dompet Jongin, ia mencari apa ada tanda pengenal sang pemilik setelah menemukannya dan sebuah seringai-an seketika muncul diwajahnya setelah membaca nama yang tertera disana,

"Oh jadi _namja_ aneh itu namanya Kim Jongin."

_at Luhan house_

"Hyuuuunggggg aku pulang, Jongdae hyung kau dimana?" teriak Jongin.

"Yak Jongin kenapa harus berteriak isshhh."

"Yak Baek, kau itu diam saja _eoh,_ terserah aku lah."

"Jongdae hyuuunggg _eodiseo_" teriak Jongin lagi.

"Yak! Yak! Kau itu, kau pikir ini dihutan.. ini rumah Jongin rumah, tidak usah berteriak bisakan" kini Luhan keluar dari kamarnya dan membalas teriakan Jongin.

" Yak Lulu jelek hyung, Jongdae hyung kemana? Kau sembunyikan dimana hyung tersayang ku _eoh_?"

"Yak.. kau itu kenapa, siapa yang kau bilang jelek.. kalau aku jelek kenapa hyung 'tersayang' mu itu mau dengan ku issshhhh… Aku tidak menyembunyikan hyung mu, dia masih belum balik dari kampus masih ada praktikum katanya.. tak perlu takut nanti aku menjemputnya ko" jawab Luhan dengan beberapa penekanan.

"Tentu saja Lulu hyung harus menjemput hyung ku, sekalian latihan jadi suami yang baik kan.."

Luhan yang mendengar jawaban Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum simpul.

"Tenang saja aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk hyung mu."

"Oh ya hyung.. Baekhyun Kyungsoo akan menginap disini, tak apa kan?"

"Ehmmm ya tak apa."

"Kami kekamar dulu ya hyung."

"Terimakasih Luhan hyung" ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan dan dijawab senyuman oleh Luhan.

_at kamar Jongin_

"Jongin, Jongdae hyung beruntung ya, sudah mempunyai kekasih yang tampan baik ramah pengertian lalu apa itu tadi, bahkan kalian sudah membicarakan 'menjadi suami yang baik' duuuhhhh aku juga mau seperti Jongdae hyung" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Yak kau itu sudah punya Chanyeol hyung, mau dikemana kan dia.. Chanyeol hyung juga baik, kau saja yang memang genit" omel Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir imutnya itu.

"Tentu, Jongdae hyung sangat beruntung. Sebelum Jongdae hyung dan Luhan hyung jadian, banyak _namja namja _yang mengejar Jongdae hyung dan Luhan hyung itu benar benar berbeda dari _namja_ yang mendekati Jongdae hyung. Kalian tahu jika _namja_ itu ingin menjadi kekasih hyung ku ia harus lulus penilaianku dulu, akulah yang akan menentukan Jongdae hyung boleh pacaran dengan _namja_ yang mana. Karna aku tidak mau kejadiaan saat itu terulang kembali."

"Eehhh maksudmu?" Tanya Baek-Soo bersamaan.

"Jadi-"

**_FLASBACK ON_**

_4years ago_

"Hyung, Jongdae hyung.. _eodiseo?_" teriak Jongin.

"Hyung disini sayang" teriak Jongdae dari dapur, Jongin yang mendengar teriakan hyungnya segera menghampiri sumber suara.

Setalah sampai didapur, Jongin melihat hyungnya sedang menata beragam makanan dimeja makan.. ia pun segera menempati duduknya.

"Hyung kau sedang apa? Kenapa banyak sekali makanan, apa semua ini untuk ku? Wahhh hyung baik sekali.. selamat makan." Jongin yang berbinar melihat macam macam makanan yang ada didepannya hanya bisa bicara dengan deretan pertanyaan yang pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Saat ia akan mengambil makanan tiba-tiba,-

_PLETAK_

"awwwwww… hyuuung kenapa memukul tangan ku, ini sakit asal kau tahu."

"Singkirkan tangan mu itu, anak nakal.. siapa bilang ini untuk mu."

"Lalu untuk siapa kalau bukan untuk ku?"

"Tentu saja kekasih ku.. _mehrong_" ucap Jongdae dangan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hyung kau sudah punya kekasih? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku.. kenal kan dia kepada ku dulu, biar aku menilainya dan baru kau boleh berpacaran.. jangan seperti ini."

"Haiiisssshhh aku tidak akan mengenalkan dia pada mu, karna aku tahu pasti kau tidak akan mengizinkan ku pacaran dan kalau seperti itu terus kapan aku bisa memiliki kekasih." Ya Jongdae memang belum pernah berpacaran karna setiap ada namja yang mendekatinya selalu di berhadapan oleh Jongin, maka dari itu kali ini Jongdae tidak memberi tahu jongin karna ia benar benar ingin memiliki kekasih.. yahhh jadi seperti inilah.

"Hyuuunggggg, tapi-"

_TING TONG TING TONG_

"Ahh dia sudah datang, yak kau anak nakal.. jangan kau sentuh makanan ini _arra"_ Jongdae segera melangkahkan kaki cantiknya untuk membuka kan pintu.

"Ah kau sudah datang, ayo masuk dulu.. aku akan menyiapkan bekal kita, tunggu disini sebentar," ucap Jongdae seraya mengajak kekasihnya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan Jongdae segera menuju dapur.

Saat Jongdae menuju dapur saat itu pula Jongin menuju ruang tamu, ia penasaran dengan kekasih hyungnya itu apa dia pria baik baik.. ada banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya.

"Hallo, apa kau kekasih hyung ku? Siapa nama mu?" Orang yang diberi pertanyaan oleh Jongin merasa kaget dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya namun..

_DEG –dia kan-_

"Iya aku kekasih hyung mu, nama ku Seunghyun" jawab pria ini dengan senyumnya.

"Seunghyun? Ehmmm kau dari bukan?" Tanya Jongin semakin penasaran.

"Iya aku dari , kau kenal aku? Oh ya siapa nama mu?"

_'Astaga jadi benar dia ini senghyun dari ? Dia kan kekasih Jiyoung hyung, padahal baru kemarin aku bertemu dia dirumah Jiyoung hyung dan mereka masih mesra mesraan tapi ini apa, dasar namja jelek, playboy.. kau mau mempermainkan hyungku, akan ku beri kau pelajaran' _Jongin terus bermonolog sampai Jongdae menyadarkannya.

"Ahh iya itu ehmm nama ku Jongin, ehm kau yakin kekasih hyungku? Bukannya kau kekasihnya Jiyoung hyung?" ucap Jongin dengan santai.

"yak Jongin, apa yang kau bicarakan.. tentu saja dia kekasih ku, siapa itu Jiyoung kau jangan merusak hubungan kami" Jongdae terlihat kesal dengan perkataan Jongin.

"Siapa yang ingin merusak hubungan mu itu aku hanya ingin memberi tahu hyung, pria jelek ini sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau tau Jiyoung hyung teman klub art ku, nah dia ini kekasihnya bahkan kemarin sebelum aku pulang dari klub dia masih bermesraan dengan Jiyoung hyung. Kau jangan termakan dengan rayuaannya hyung."

"Jongin jangan berkata yang tidak tidak, dia memang sudah memiliki kekasih dan kekasihnya itu aku bukan siapa itu namanya tadi Jiyoung ya nah iya itu dia. Sudah aku pergi dulu, ayo hyung kita berangkat sekarang," ucap Jongdae seraya menarik tangan Seunghyun yang kini memberikan _smirk_ nya kepada Jongin.

"Ughhhh dasar pria jelek, liat saja nanti."

.

.

.

_BRAAAK_

Jongin yang sedang berada di ruang tv terlonjak kaget karna pintu yang di buka secara kasar itu dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu, Jongin syokh karna hyungnya begitu berantakan saat ini dan wajahnya basah karna hyungnya menangis.

"J-Jong J-Jongin _hiks _Jongin _hiks._"

"Hyung kau kenapa" Jongin segera menghampiri hyungnya dan membimbing hyungnya untuk duduk disofa ruang tamu.

"_Hiks hiks _seharusnya aku mendengar apa kata mu tadi, _hiks _dia benar benar pria brengsek dia.. dia sudah memiliki kekasih _hiks_" Jongdae terus menangis.

"Sudah ku bilang kan hyung, tapi hyung kenapa baju hyung seperti ini?"

"_Hiks _Jongin itu.. _hiks_ itu tadi dia setelah aku tahu jika dia sudah punya kekasih lalu dia mencoba menciumku dengan paksa tapi aku berusaha menghindarinya dan segera pergi dari apartementnya _hiks hiks _tapi dia terus mengejarku.. Jongin, aku takut" Jongdae terus menjelaskan dengan penuh isak.

"Dasar pria brengsek akan ku beri kau pelajaran, hyung sekarang tenang ya. Lalu hyung kesini dengan siapa?"

"Itu aku diantar olehnya, loh dia kemana?"

"Eh? Dia siapa hyung? Tadi kau masuk sendirian."

"Aisssss jangan jangan dia masih ada diluar, tunggu aku lihat keluar sebentar."

Jongdae segera melihat keluar dan benar saja pria yang mengantarnya sampai rumah saat ini berada di depan rumahnya.

"Ahhh maaf membuatmu menunggu diluar seperti ini, ayo silahkan masuk" ajak Jongdae kepada pria itu untuk masuk kerumahnya.

"Ah Jongin ini yang tadi mengantarku sampai rumah dan dia juga menolongku dari Seunghyun."

"Hallo selamat malam, perkenalkan nama saya Luhan" ucap Luhan seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah iya, perkenalkan juga.. aku jongin adiknya Jongdae hyung.. ehmm terimakasih sudah menolong hyung ku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana jika tidak ada Luhan hyung."

"Ahh iya sama sama, saya hanya membantu sebisa saya.. masa iya saya membiarkan seseorang yang meminta tolong" jawab Luhan sambil menggaruk leher nya yang tak gatal itu. *ceritanya haha*

"Aduh hyung kenapa formal sekali sih, rileks aja" Jongdae yang mendengar komentar adiknya hanya bisa tersenyum lucu.

"Eh i-iya, ehmmm ini sudah malam.. sebaiknya saya permisi terlebih dahulu ya, ehm Jongdae-ssi ini tas anda yang tertinggal" pamit Luhan seraya memberikan tas jongdae.

"Ehm terimakasih Luhan-_ssi_, aku benar benar tidak tahu jika tak ada mu."

"haha iya, kalau begitu saya permisi ya, selamat malam."

Jongdae dan Jongin mengantar Luhan sampai mobil Luhan sudah tak terlihat lagi.

"Hyung dia tampan ya, sepertinya dia tipe tipe seorang seme hyung" ucap Jongin yang sebenarnya sedang menggoda hyungnya.

"Ehmm iya dia tampan, tentu saja dia seme kalau dia bukan seme mana mungkin dia bisa menghabisi Seunghyun tadi" ujar Jongdae yang sebenarnya dalam keadaan blank.

"Oohhhhh jadi hyung suka sama dia" Jongin masih melanjutkannya.

"Iya hyung suka sama Luhan.. dia tampan, baik, sopan, manly benar benar seme idaman."

"Oh jadi hyung berniat menjadikan Luhan hyung kekasihmu."

"Iya," Jongdae menjawabnya dengan cepat, namun dia masih belum sadar dari blanknya.

"Aku setuju ko jika hyung dengannya, sepertinya dia pria baik baik.. bukan begitu hyung?"

"Tumben sekali kamu setuju dengan pria yang kusuka kali ini."

_1_

_2_

_3_

_._

_._

"Eh? W-whaat? J-JJong, Jongin tadi kamu bicara apa? Kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu"

Jongin hanya terus tertawa melihat hyungnya yang baru sadar dari blank karna terlalu terpesona dengan pria yang telah menolongnya.

"Yak! Yak kau kenapa tertawa, jawab pertanyaanku."

"Hahaha hyung kau lucu sekali, tadi itu hyung secara tidak langsung curhat kepada ku. Apa tadi _'tampan, baik, sopan, manly benar benar seme idaman' _hahaha jika aku bertemu dengan Luhan hyung, akan ku ceritakan hal bodoh ini hahaha kau lucu sekali hyung, 'seme idaman'? Hahaha" Jongin terus tertawa mengingat perkataan Jongdae dan yang ditertawakan sedang nge-_blushing_ ria.

"Yaaaa kau ini haissss" Jongdae segera melarikan diri kekamarnya.

.

.

.

_Keesokann harinya_

"Jongin, hyung berangkat duluan ya, hyung ada rapat osis pagi ini kau berangkat sendiri tak apakan?" Teriak Jongdae sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Oke hyung hati hati ya, jangan lupa sarapan pagi.. kau belum sarapan" balas Jongin dari dapur.

"Oke, hyung berangkat ya" Jongdae segera beranjak dan siap membuka pintu.

"Astaga!"

_DEG_

"A-aahhh Luhan, ada apa pagi pagi kesini? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" Ucap Jongdae dengan gugup karna saat membuka pintu yang dia lihat punggung tegap seorang pria.

"Hyung ada apa, kenapa belum berangkat?" Ucap Jongin menghampiri Jongdae.

"Ohhh ada '_seme idaman jongdae hyung ya'_.. Hallo _seme idaman _Jongdae hyung ada apa kesini? Mau menjemput uke mu ini ya? Haha." Ucap Jongin santai dan Jongdae memberikan glare terbaiknya ke Jongin namun jatuhnya jadi imut dimata ehem _seme idaman _ehem Jongdae itu dan Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu.

"Yak Jongin kau ini apa-apaan sih, sana masuk cepat siap siap .. awas sampai kau membolos, akan ku kubur dirimu."

"haiiissss uke nya Luhan hyung galak nih.. jangan galak galak, nanti seme mu kabur.. hahaha ampun hyung awwwww" Jongin pun mendapatkan pukulan cinta dari Jongdae.

"Rasakan itu rasakan dasar adik nakal rasakan."

'Ehem' Luhan pun berdeham(?) untuk melerai kedua nya.

"Ahh Luhan-_ssi_ maafkan sikap adik ku yang tak sopan bicaranya kepadamu ya.. Tolong jangan dimasukkan kehati ya dia memang seperti itu, maafkan sikapnya ya.. Yak! Kau jongin cepat minta maaf pada Luhan_-ssi_"

"Ishhh kenpa minta maaf, bukankah itu kenyataan.. bahkan hyung yang bicara sendiri kepada ku semalam dan berkata ingin jadi kekasih nya hahaha hyuuuuungggg ampuuuun."

"yaaaak! Kau sini-" omelan Jongdae terhenti karna ada yang menahan pada pergelangan tangannya

"eh Luhan-_ssi _ada apa?"

"Bukannkah kau sedang buru buru? Tidak jadi berangkat?"

"Astaga aku sudah telat.. baiklah Luhan_-ssi_ aku berangkat dulu ya bye Luhan-_ssi _ e-eeh"

"Kau mau kemana? Kau berangkat dengan ku, cepat masuk mobil."

"Eh? ttapi itu tapi, - "

"Sudah cepat masuk mobil."

Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berada didalam mobil Luhan dan tentu saja Luhan yang duduk di balik kemudi dan Jongdae duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Luhan-_ssi, _apa tidak apa apa kamu mengantar ku?" Tanya Jongdae untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku tidak mau kamu kenapa kenapa dan tidak mau kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi. Maka dari itu aku datang kerumahmu pagi ini untuk mengantar mu kesekolah."

_'Eh? kenapa dia jadi seperti ini.. padahal kan kami baru kenal kemarin'_

"Hei sudah terpesonanya."

"Eh? Ahhh haha tidak bukan itu maksudku Luhan-ssi-" jawab Jongdae dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"Jangan terlalu formal, bukankah kita sudah membahasnya semalam Chenchen?"

"eh? Chenchen?"

"Iya, kenapa dengan panggilan 'Chenchen' kau tahu aku ini dari China dan 'Chen' itu panggilan Chinese mu dari ku dan panggilan sayang ku untuk mu 'Chenchen'"

"Eh? Panggilan sayang?" Lagi lagi Jongdae dibuat bingung oleh perkataan Luhan.

"_Ye keundae wae?_ Memangnya salah jika aku memanggil dengan panggilan sayang kepada calon ibu dari anak anak ku" Luhan mengatakannya dengan santai dan pandangan yang terfokus kejalan karna ia sedang menyetir dengan hati hati.

"_Yeeee?_ Astaga apa saat ini sedang 'April mop' ahhh kau bercandanya berlebihan Luhan-_ssi_"

"sudah ku katakan tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil aku Luhan hyung atau Luhan-ge atau Lu-ge atau yah terserah mu saja.. ah ya dan ini bukan April mop, lagi pula aku berkata sesuai kenyataannya" Luhan sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jongdae dan memberi senyuman yang begitu indah.

_'Oh my.. senyuman lulu hyung tampan sekali, tapi ini kenapa wajahnya semakin mendekat aduh yaampun kenapa semakin mendekat sih'_

**_CEKLEK_**

"Jja terpesonanya sudah cukup sekarang cepat turun kita sudah sampai" ucap Luhan setelah melepaskan seatbelt Jongdae dengan santai, sedangkan sang korban masih terdiam melihat Luhan dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik baik saja.

"Ehmm kau belum turun, bukannya tadi kau bilang sedang buru buru karna ada rapat?"

_Rapat_

_Turun_

_Osis_

"Hwaaaaaa aku telat" Jongdae yang baru saja sadar dari syoknya pun segera turun dari mobil.

**_CEKLEK_**

_Tapiiii-_

**_SREEEEET_**

"Ehhh kenapa menarikku? Aku sudah telat ini" ucap Jongdae dengan tangan yang digengam oleh Luhan dan Jongdae sedang berusaha melepaskannya.

_'What tanganku dipegang Luhan hyung? guys, Ingatkan ku untuk memplastikkan (?) tangan ini oke.'_

"Ada yang tertinggal"

"Apa?"

"Ini-

_CHUP_

nah yap, sekarang sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi"

_'Ya tuhan itu tadi apa? Bibir? Cium? Pipi? Luhan hyung?' Jongdae_ benar benar syokh atas tindakan Luhan kali ini dan Jongdae hanya bisa memegangi pipinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak jadi rapat?"

"Yaampun yaampunnnnn hwaaaa kau telat" Jongdae segera sadar dari lamunannya dan berlari masuk kearea sekolahnya.

"heyyy jangan lupan sarapan" Luhan berteriak namun hanya diberi lambaian tangan oleh Jongdae "benar benar _namja _yang manis, haffftttttt kau hanya akan jadi milikku Chenchen"

Sejak kejadian itu Luhan selalu mengantar jemput Jongdae bahkan mereka benar benar sudah seperti sepasang kekasih. Seperti sepasang kekasih? Hah? 'seperti?' . Iya memang sebenarnya Jongdae dan Luhan belum berhubungan ketahap sepasang kekasih. Ah ya fyi nih guys, sudah hampir satu tahun hubungan mereka seperti itu dan hal itu membuat khawatir Jongin karna takut Luhan hanya mempermainkan Jongdae saja. Jongin yang penasaran pun bertanya kepada Luhan kenapa sikapnya kepada Jongdae seperti itu tapi mereka berdua tidak ada ikatan sepasang kekasih sama sekali.

Tapi jawaban yang didapat Jongin membuat dia yakin dan ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang merestui jika Luhan meminta hyungnya menjadi kekasih Luhan nanti. Bahkan untuk menjadi pendamping Luhan seumur hiduppun Jongin sangat sangat merestui. Oh ya jawaban yang diberikan Luhan atas pertanyaan Jongin itu karna Jongdae masih dalam status pelajar SHS dan sudah tingkat akhir. Luhan tidak mau menggangu belajar Jongdae dengan status mereka nantinya dan tentusaja selama itu Luhan membantu Jongdae belajar agar bisa masuk univ yang dia inginkan.

Dan usaha itu tidak sia sia karna Jongdae berhasil masuk ke univ yang diinginkannya. Ternyata univ yang diinginkan Jongdae itu univ tempat Luhan belajar tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan senang. Selain bisa melihat pujaan hati, dia juga bisa menjaga kekasihnya itu.. ya semenjak pengumuman mahasiswa baru dan Jongdae diterima itu Luhan langsung meminta Jongdae untuk menjadi kekasihnya bahkan ia menanyakan Jongdae untuk menjadi ibu dari anak anaknya nanti. Luhan sungguh sungguh sudah memikirkan masa depannya nanti dengan Jongdae.

Selama itupula Luhan selalu berada disisi Jongdae, dimana ada Jongdae pasti ada Luhan. Luhan itu benar benar protective sekali kalau sudah mengenai tentang Jongdae. Oh ya selama mereka menjadi kekasih pun Luhan belum sama sekali melakukan 'this and that' /yahhhh you know lah what I mean/ mereka hanya melakukan sebatasnya saja seperti ciuman ciuman yang tidak berlebihan. Itu sudah prinsip luhan katanya.

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

"Hwaaaa Jongin.. ternyata Luhan hyung benar benar _namja_ idaman ya, Jongdae hyung pasti benar benar bahagia berada disisi Luhan hyun" ucap Baekhyun dan di setujui dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Hahaha kalian itu berlebihan ya ternyata," Jongin hanya bisa menggelangkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman nya jika sudah membicarakan seme seme yang keren.

"Aku tidak berlebihan Jong, itu kenyataan. Seme idaman itu memang susah dicari tau, kau tahu Sehun-mu iu juga termasuk seme idaman aa-aaawwwww"

"Yak! Kyung-ie ah kau kenapa mencubit ku sih sakit nih."

"Psssstttt jaga bicaramu itu Baek kau ini benar benar ya, lihat Jongin jadi seperti itu kan karna perkataan mu itu." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan berbisik tetapi pandangannya melirik ke arah Jongin yang terlihat seperti sedang melamun.

"Aduuuh Kyung aku benar benar kelepasan tadi, maafkan aku ya."

"Minta maafnya jangan kepada ku, pada Jongin sana."

"JJongin," ucap Baehyun dengan lirih.

"Ehmmm ada apa Baek?" Ucap Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"_Mianhae,_ aku tidak sengaja tadi."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Baek santai saja oke," ucap Jongin dengan senyum manis diwajahnya. "Oh ya kita keluar saja yuk, aku ingin makan _Ice Cream_ nih. Kalian mau tidak?"

"Ahhhh aku mau _Ice cream,_ Baek kamu maukan?"

"Tentu saja _kajja, _eh? JJong kau sedang mencari apa?"

"Aduhhh kemana ya, ehmm apa kalian melihat dompet ku? Dompet ku tidak ada didalam tas nih, aduuuhhh gimana nih semua kartu penting disana, ahhh kartu absensi ku bagaimana ini." Jongin saat ini benar benar panik karna dompetnya menghilang.

"Jong kau serius? Coba kau ingat ingat lagi, terakhir memegangnya dimana." Tanya Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Jongin.

"Terakhir aku memegangnya sih selesai praktikum dan aku pergi ketaman lalu- ahhh apa terjatuh saat aku tabrakan dengan pria tampan itu?" Ucap Jongin dengan pelan namun masih bisa didegar oleh Kyung-Baek.

"Tampan? Siapa yang tampan Jong?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sadar karna mendengar kata kata tampan.

"Ah itu tadi sebelum bertemu dengan kalian aku sempat menabrak sesorang yang bisa dibilang sih ehmmm lumayan tampan hehehe dan sepertinya dompet ku terjatuh disana. Ah semoga saja tidak hilang dan pria itu menyimpan nya."

"Eiihhhhh rupanya _uri_ Jongin sedang jatuh cinta ya hahahah" ledek Kyungsoo.

"Yakkkk sudah lah, ayo jadi tidak beli _Ice Creamnya_?"

"Iya jadi, ayo cepat"

.

.

.

TBC

Mind to RnR?

Hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maaf updatenya lama hehehehe, ini udah di update kan ya. maafkan saya kalau ceritanya semakin tidak jelas seperti ini dan semakin aneh hahahha. Untuk chap selanjutnya sudah ada ko tapi saya update nanti hehehe

Oh ya saya ada ff baru judulnya 'Is that True we're couple?' nah saya mau bikin ff satu lagi nih judulnya 'A Dandelion Wish' yang dandelion itu saya ambil dari novel itu tapi saya jadiin versi siapa ya enaknya? EXO lagi? Atau ada yang lain? Oh ya nanti ceritanya ga mirip 100% seperti novelnya, karna ada beberapa scent yang di novel itu dihilangkan dan ada yang ditambahkan dilebihlebihkan gitu maksudnya.

Ohh ya untuk ff yang 'Is That True We're Couple?' maaf ya kalau berantakan dan typo serta ketidak jelasan bertebaran dimana mana untuk yang comment di ff sana atas nama **yunjou** /kalau tidak salah ingat ya/ kalau dia mau mantau perkembangan ff saya.. aduuuuhhhhh makasih banget sudah mau mengkoreksinya dengan sukarela maksih loh hehehe tenang saya ga ciut ko di kritik, lagi pula itu kritik yang membangun jadi, saling memberi tahu tidak ada salahnya kan? Hehehe senang sudah mau memantau ff saya ^^

Oke sekian cuap cuapnya terimakasih semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maaf tidak bisa balas revies satu satu, terimakasih yaaaaaaa~


End file.
